A situation sometimes occurs where a company or organization will maintain two separate computer/database systems containing overlapping, but not identical, information. One common area in which this occurs is in employee information storage. An organization may have one computer system/database maintaining reporting structure information, i.e., information about who reports to whom in the organization. This is also sometimes known as an organizational chart (or “org chart”). Each node in this reporting structure identifies an employee, and a connection between nodes indicates a manager/managee relationship between the employees as either end of the connection. Separately, the organization may maintain a different computer system/database maintaining project team information, i.e., information about which project team(s) each employee is assigned to. While certain information, such as employee name and other details, might be shared among the different computer systems/databases, the different computer systems/databases are not directly linked; a change that occurs in one does not necessarily get reflected in the other, and when it does, it can quickly get out of date.
It is common for organizations to keep their reporting structure information up-to-date, but changes in the reporting structure oftentimes will not get trickled down to the team structure information. The result is that the two systems are out of synchronization often. The problem is that the process of synchronization can often result in loss of some of the information in each database. The reporting structure information is typically stored at a high level of dimensionality, but is transferred to a lower level of dimensionality, such as a Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) service prior to synchronizing with the database maintaining the team information. Some information, therefore, is lost when projecting the high level of dimensionality of the reporting structure information to the LDAP service. It can be technically challenging to recreate this higher dimensionality information when importing it into the database maintaining the team information.